


Midnight Crew Shorts

by missingrache



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Gen, Midnight Crew - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingrache/pseuds/missingrache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four Midnight Crew scenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Droog is holed up in a private corner of the gang’s latest hideout, dressing the new, ugly wound on his shoulder, when he’s interrupted by Clubs Deuce’s unmistakable chirp. “Um. Droog?”

He turns a bit, eyes narrowed, but with less casual menace than usual. “Little busy here, Deuce.”

“Oh.” But, ever dense, Deuce continues. “I think that you should stop fighting Slick, Droog.”

He rolls his shoulder gingerly, testing the bandaging. “And give up all this fun?”

Deuce makes a sad little noise, twiddling his thumbs. “But Slick always wins.”

“Don’t cringe so much. Gave Slick a nice black eye, didn’t I?”

More thumb-twiddling. Getting hurt is no fun, in Deuce’s book.

“Think back a little, Deuce. Have you ever seen me take Slick on with my suit on?”

“...No?”

“Take my word for it. I never have. You know why?” When the expected headshake is not forthcoming, Droog reaches with his good arm and shakes it himself. “It’s a game, see. I could beat Slick down anytime I wanted. I’m bigger. And smarter.” He grins a little, showing fang. “But I’d rather let him win. The trick is letting him without letting on that I’m letting him.”

“Letting...let....what?” Deuce blinks for a moment, processing. “Why?”

A shrug. Droog could explain how it’s better that Slick pick his fights with him than Deuce, who can’t fight back, or Boxcars, who will, but he senses that Deuce is already getting overloaded. “It’s just how it is.”

Deuce nods after a long moment, accepting this as one of the many mysteries he’ll never solve, and, after hugging Droog’s leg, toddles off. Looking after him, Droog sighs. He’ll give it a week before Deuce asks again.


	2. Chapter 2

“A tie.”  
  
“Yeah! It’s for you!”

Droog runs the material through his fingers critically. “I gathered.”

“Hey, I know it ain’t the nicest, ya don’t need to squint at it like that.”

He directs a hard look in Boxcars’ direction. _I'll squint if I want_ , says that look. Unfortunately, this goes over about as well as any attempt to intimidate someone of Boxcars’ size and temperament.

“Open it up!”

“Come again?”

“The flap at the bottom. There’s a surprise inside.”

“A surprise.” But he’s already unfolding the material, to reveal...a silkscreened young woman, very pretty, very naked, and very monochrome.

He tucks the flaps back in, overly precise motions betraying his agitation. “Did you go through my things?”

“Sure! I had to get ya somethin’, didn’t I? And ya wouldn’t say what ya wanted. It’s yer own fault for being so damn quiet.” He grins, clearly proud of his own cleverness. “So? Picked right, didn’t I?”

“I should kill you.”

“So that’s a yes?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel that a monochrome peekaboo tie would be the best/worst gift for Droog. Both at once.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey pipsqueak. What’s that ya got there?”

Deuce stops what he was doing and twirls in place, showing off the length of brightly patterned fabric wound around what passes for his neck. “It’s a scarf! Isn’t it pretty?”

“You better not let the boss see ya in that. He’ll have kittens.”

“I won’t wear it outside. No one else will see.”

“Try tellin’  _him_ that.”

Deuce pouts and crosses his arms. “Maybe I will!”

“Naw, yanno what? Take it to Droog. He’s smart. I betcha he can whip somethin’ nice up. A tie. Somethin’ you can wear that isn’t so...” He eyes the fabric, which, now that Deuce is standing still, trails on the ground behind him. “Somethin’ nice and businesslike.”

“But he would cut it up!”

“Better’n Slick cuttin’  _you_ up.”

“No!”

“Look Deuce...” Rare and sudden as lightning, inspiration strikes. “I bet he could make  _lots_ of ties. You’ve got more than enough of the stuff there.”

Deuce’s eyes widen. “I could have a different one for  every day. ”

“Yeah! Yeah. You run along and talk to Droog. He’ll set ya up.”

“I will! What a good idea!” He trundles out, scarf gathering dust from the floor.

Left alone, Boxcars grins to himself. “Heh. Could get used to hearin’ that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Droog is going to murder them both.


	4. Chapter 4

“Aw for fuck’s sake, Droog, you’re still here?”

Droog sets down the pair of oranges he was comparing. “Where else would I be?”

“Do you have any idea how long it’s been?”

“I don’t wear a watch.”

“Dam straight you don’t. But I’ve already got all the junk on  my half of the list--” And had time to rifle through a magazine rack or two, but hell if he’s going to say  that \--“and I come back to find you  exactly where I left you. I have  plans today, Droog, plans that don’t involve standing around while you fondle some melons.”

“Oranges.”

“Whatever. Look.” He picks up a prepackaged box of fruit and shoves it into Droog’s arms. “There. Oranges. Let’s go.”

Droog looks at the shallow crate disdainfully. “I want  good  ones.”

“ They’re all the same .”

He turns the same disdainful look on Slick .

“All right, fine. Droog, I give you five minutes to pick something. Otherwise I’m going home, and you can do without your fancy ass fruit.”

**Author's Note:**

> It occurs to me (months after actually writing this) that if I wanted to be really awesome I'd have a scene for Boxcars and Slick, and another for Deuce and Slick, and have all the dynamics covered. A project for another day, I guess!


End file.
